2011 or 1900? New York or New York?
by Alex Sniper
Summary: Will the Twin leader of Brooklyn and Manhattan help each other to get back home or will they fall in love with the two greastes Newsies leaders of all times. Sniper dose not say "I am sorry" and Wolf is sick in tiered of being the one who all was says it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sniper: I do not own Newsies but I do own Silence, Wolf, and Sniper. Hashahah that's me.**

**2011 or 1900?**

**New York or New York?**

"Sniper. Sniper! SNIPER!" said Silence "There you are."

"Yeah I am in _MY_ room." replied I.

"Well your sis Wolf is come to Brooklyn to talk to you." Silence told Sniper.

"Go tell the others." I told Silence "NOW!"

Silence ran out of the room. The window open and there was some one there. I turned and was shocked.

"Hey ya sis." said Wolf.

"Ah crap." replied I.

I runs out of my room. Wolf screamed something but I did not hear her. I was running to the docks. So I could think but something happen. My necklace flashed and there were a bunch of boys at the docks. There was one boy with perching blue eyes, just like my blue eyes that was at the top of these crates.

I yelled at him "You do know that is not safe!"

He jump down and ever one was looking at me. He walked over to me. He had dirt blonde hair, I just had blonde hair, and really blue eyes.

He said "So."

I said "Well what if it all comes down and you with it. You know what Happens?"

He asked "What?"

I replied "You die."

Then he said "Well. My name is Spot Conlon King of Brooklyn. What is your name?"

I said "My name is Sniper, and WHAT!"

Spot said again a little annoyed "King of Brooklyn."

I said "There is no way no way. What is going on. Mist if you are playing one of your jokes I am going to kill you!"

Spot asked "What are you talking about, Sniper."

I asked "What year is it?"

Spot told me "Its 1900."

I said "You're joking me right?" worried as can be.

Spot answered "No. Why?"

I answered "Let me start over. Hi my name is Sniper I am from 2011 and I am the _Queen of Brooklyn_."

Spot just stared at me and must have believed me because of what happened sis just comes out of no where and runs strait in to Spot. I just broke down laughing.

**Wolf's P.O.V.**

I run into this really cute guy and see my sister. She always gets the cute boy. Ah man. I can her laughing her head of. I got up and helped the boy up.

"I am so sorry." I said to him his really cute.

"Its okay." he said "Just don't let it happen again."

"You're just like my sister." I told him.

"Yeah you have now idea." He said back.

"Hi. My name is Wolf and I am the Queen of Manhattan." I told him "What is your name?"

He said "My name is Spot Conlon and I am the King of Brooklyn in the 1900."

"Oh." Is all I could say.

I am in the _**Past **_**what the hell.**

**I want to know is it good and if it goes good I will make more. Oh and this goes out to all my BFFL. They are all the new characters. Hope all enjoy it.**


	2. Past Meets Future Newsies

_**Sniper: I do not own Newsies but I do own the new characters. Poor Spot he will meet his mach. Have fun reading.**_

_**Snipers P.O.V.**_

_When I woke up I did not know where I was. Spot was yelling at me and my sister to get up. I got up so he was stuck trying to get her up. I got dressed and I came back and helped him wake her up. I told him she was ticklish._

"_So Spot is it just sells papers here to?" I asked_

"_Yeah. Can you just go get a bucket of cold water?" said Spot._

"_Sure." I answered._

_So I got the cold water and gave it to him. Wolf sat up as fast as a cat running away. _

"_Spot I am going to kill you!" screamed Wolf._

_Spot took of running. Then they both stopped and I caught up to them._

"_Okay I was going to invite you two to Manhattan but now I think Sniper should go." Spot said_

"_Spot, Wolf is the Queen of Manhattan_ you forget?" I said to him.

"Oh yeah. Come on you two the others are waiting on us." Spot told us.

We just laughed. Then all three of us raced to the Manhattan LH. Then Spot said something about my sister.

"Spot, don't you dare insult my sister you…y…o…u…MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled at him at the LH.

Every one laugh at him. Then he goes and slapped me. Then we start to fight each other. Then a boy that looked like a Cowboy.

"Break it up you two." the boy said.

Yeah I am clueless about the past ya I am dead. Oh well just have fun.

"Spot, I will soak ya you know that right." I asked.

Then out of nowhere Mist shows up. She is so happy to see us she gives us a bear hug. We meet Schatter, Chatter, Hearts, Blue Phoenix, Racer, Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush. Oh then the cowboy told us his name was Jack Kelly. Then Red Phoenix, Ghost, Sweets, Silence, and Cat show up.

Wolf's P.O.V.

We meet a lot of new people and then our friends show up. We al hugged and said hi. Schatter and Chatter are cool. Ghost and Mist are gone proudly to Harlem. 

"So I guess I am staying here." I asked

"Yep you are future Queen of Manhattan." Jack said.

"Okay sees you around Spot and you to Sniper." I said to them

Spot's P.O.V.

So I think the Queen of Manhattan has a crush on me. Weird I thought it would Sniper who fell for me oh well. Sniper is really mad at me still for insult her sister. There are a lot of girl newsies in the future.

"So Sniper you have a boyfriend in your time." I asked her.

"No I do not have a bf in my time. Don't want one." sniper said back

"Oh well we have more in common then I thought." I said

She was looking off in space. I wonder what she is thinking. She is a little cute when she dose not speak.

**Sniper: I well just start it all but if it is not that good tell and I will stop writing it.**

**Kat: I love it so don't stop write.**

**Sniper: I well do it for you Kat and I love it to. **


End file.
